Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -100\% \times -\dfrac{10}{20} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -\dfrac{10}{20} = -\dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} } = \dfrac{-1 \times -1 } {1 \times 2 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} } = \dfrac{1}{2} $